


Knowledge is Power

by little_sonagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, chatroom, idk how to tag this lol sorry, osaaka nation how we doing, this rarepair came for my throat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_sonagi/pseuds/little_sonagi
Summary: inununaki: so if france is bacon then would belgium be waffles?shugioh: i would think france would be crepes.shugioh: what would japan be? natto?inununaki: shugo-san, this is breakfast. who has natto for breakfast?hootymchoot: who has natto. period. blechshugioh: i dos.kiyoomi: i doinununaki: ew whyahhtsumu: what the fuck is going on--Where Atsumu finds a picture of Osamu and Keiji together and involve all their friends to find out what the hell is going on
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, established relationship - Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> sweats intensely because this is my first fic on ao3. and ever really lmao. osaaka is really that powerful. 
> 
> im still practicing how to write characters accurately so i apologize in advance if anything seems ooc ^^'

\---

_ahhtsumu has added inununaki, s.kiyoomi, shugioh, hootymchoot, and sunshineboyo to the 'jack blackals' chatroom._

**ahhtsumu:** i've been thinking recently 

**inununaki:** did you strain something?

**ahhtsumu:** stfu 

**s.kiyoomi:** what nonsense is this now. 

**ahhtsumu:** 🖕🖕 

**shugioh:** now, now children. what's on your mind, atsumu?

**sunshineboyo:** ooh! tell us! 

**ahhtsumu:** okay do you guys know about six degrees of separation? 

**inununaki:** is that the thing with uh...whats his name. francis bacon? 

**s.kiyoomi:** knowledge is power.

**inununaki:** yeah that 

**ahhtsumu:** what no 

**hootymchoot** : yoooo bacon i want bacon 

**sunshineboyo** : france is bacon? 

**inununaki:** yeah and spain is eggs. they have bomb huevo rancheros 

**s.kiyoomi** : that's mexico 

**inununaki:** oh  
**inununaki:** whoops 

**hootymchoot** : aw that sounds so good!! im hungry!!!!  
**hootymchoot** : guys lets go get breakfast food! 

**s.kiyoomi:** when are you not hungry 

**sunshineboyo:** yeah pancakes!!! 

**inununaki:** so if france is bacon then would belgium be waffles? 

**shugioh:** i would think france would be crepes 

**inununaki:** good point. what would spain be then? 

**hootymchoot:** eggs 

**inununaki:** i thought that was mexico 

**hootymchoot:** well spain has eggs too! 

**shugioh:** what would japan be? natto? 

**inununaki:** shugo-san, this is breakfast. who has natto for breakfast in this day and age? 

**hootymchoot:** who has natto. period. blech 

**shugioh:** i do 

**s.kiyoomi:** i do 

**inununaki:** ew why 

**ahhtsumu:** what the fuck is going on  
**ahhtsumu:** i leave for one minute and this happens 

**inununaki:** your fault for leaving 

**ahhtsumu:** HEY 

**shugioh:** lol 

**sunshineboyo:** would germany be sausage then? 

**inununaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**ahhtsumu:** ay lmao 

**sunshineboyo:** ? what's wrong with sausage? i love sausage! 

**ahhtsumu:** oh yeeah. i betcha like tobio's sausage huh? 

**inununaki:** im dying 

**sunshineboyo:**?? he's never made me sausage 

**s.kiyoomi:** that's digusting. you're a perv atsumu 

**ahhtsumu:** hey! wtf shion started it! 

**inununaki:** pot calling the kettle gaaay 

**shugioh:** lol 

**ahhtsumu:** captain can you say something else besides lol?!!?! 

**shugioh:** no 

**ahhtsumu:** ohmygod 

**shugioh:** hahah 

**sunshineboyo:** ?? i dont get it?? what's funny about the sausage? 

**shugioh:** don't worry about it shoyo 

**inununaki:** you'll learn when you're older 

**sunshineboyo:** ah okay! 

**ahhtsumu:** ugh  
**ahhtsumu:** ANYWAY 

**hootymchoot:** okay but can we really go get breakfast food? 

**s.kiyoomi:** it's past breakfast. and lunch. 

**hootymchoot:** (´・ω・｀) oh. 

**shugioh:** we can get it for dinner 

**hootymchoot:** !!!! yes!!! 

**sunshineboyo:** oooo i want chicken and waffles 

**ahhtsumu:** BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING 

**hootymchoot:** oh yea hahah sorry tsumtsum 

**s.kiyoomi:** it's six degrees of separation with that american actor, kevin bacon 

**ahhtsumu:** yes, thank you!! 

**sunshineboyo:** wow omi-san! so smart 

**inununaki:** he's from footloose 

**s.kiyoomi:** yeah 

**shugioh:** oh he was in the new xmen movie right? the first class one 

**inununaki:** shoulda been called economy class. that reboot sucked ass. 

**ahhtsumu:** hey fuck u that was a great movie! 

**s.kiyoomi:** you're just saying that cuz you had a crush on erik lehnsherr 

**ahhtsumu:** babe you know i only love you! 

**inununaki:** ew 

**sunshineboyo:** he has shark teeth. the actor 

**s.kiyoomi:** what 

**shugioh:** i personally liked him in apollo 13 

**ahhtsumu:** erik lehnsherr's actor was in apollo 13? 

**shugioh:** no kevin bacon 

**ahhtsumu:** oh 

**hootymchoot:** wait so whats this about the separation thingy? 

**ahhtsumu:** o rite 

**inununaki:** lol dumbass 

**ahhtsumu:** 🖕🖕🖕🖕 

**s.kiyoomi:** literal child 

**ahhtsumu:** HEY! 

**shugioh:** okay, children. let's give him room to talk 

**ahhtsumu:** thank you. so six degrees of separation is a concept that people, on average, have six or fewer social connections away from each other. it's a theory that you can be connected to someone else on this planet within six degrees or less. 

**hootymchoot:** so like a friend of a friend thing? like that? 

**ahhtsumu:** yeah! there ya go bokkun! 

**hootymchoot:** (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و !!! 

**sunshineboyo:** what does this have to do with france bacon? 

**s.kiyoomi:** kevin bacon 

**ahhtsumu:** i think it's some american game. apparently you can connect almost any actor to him 

**sunshineboyo:** oh okay cool 

**inununaki:** so what's your point? why were you thinking about this? 

**ahhtsumu:** okay this is why 

_ahhtsumu has uploaded file 227019_291001.jpg_

**shugioh:** what are we looking at? who are those two? 

**inununaki:** isn't that your brother? 

**sunshineboyo:** ohh! myaa-sam! 

**hootymchoot:** onigiri!!! yo i miss him how is he 

**s.kiyoomi:** oh my god atsumu no. we talked about this 

**ahhtsumu:** omi im not being crazy i swear 

**hootymchoot:** WIAT  
**hootymchoot:** IS THAT AKAKAAASHI! THATS AKAKAASHI NEXT TO HIM   
**hootymchoot:** ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS???!! HANDS HANDS!!!!!! 

**ahhtsumu:** YEAH!!! 

**sunshineboyo:** whoa!!!   


**inununaki:** who? 

**sunshineboyo:** bokuto-san's best friend! he's super cool 

**inununaki:** ohh the editor guy. oh yeah 

**shugioh:** oh he's delightful. i had a great time talking about dostoevsky with him at the christmas party last year 

**hootymchoot:** !!!! Σ(･口･) wait why are they there?  
**hootymchoot:** where are they? how did you get this tsum-tsum 

**ahhtsumu:** okay my friend akagi spotted them in nagoya a couple months ago and he snuck a pic. so i asked samu about akaashi when i visited him last week. and i fucking kid u not, he was SMILING 

**inununaki:** ...so? 

**ahhtsumu:** well when did they become such good friends??! whats going on? 

**s.kiyoomi:** i still don't get why you're freaking out about this. it's not a big deal 

**ahhtsumu:** you dont get it!! samu never smiles like that!!! he had this huge dopey smile!!! 

**hootymchoot:** ohh u know, akaashi did mention that he met your brother 

**ahhtsumu:** KOU! 

**hootymchoot:** im sorry! i didnt know it was a big deal! and i was gonna tell u but i forgot (( ´∀`;)) 

**sunshineboyo:** whats wrong with myaa-san meeting akaashi-san? 

**shugioh:** ah, are you thinking that they're in a relationship? 

**hootymchoot:** !!!!!!!!!!!! 

**sunshineboyo:** !!!!!!! 

**inununaki:** wait im still stuck on why the whole six degrees thing matters here. 

**s.kiyoomi:** because atsumu is crazy 

**ahhtsumu:** because!!! if they did meet, where's the connection?! how did it happen?? 

**shugioh:** well, you might be reading too much into that, atsumu. i feel like that doesn't really apply to this situation 

**s.kiyoomi:** i mean he's koutarou's best friend. and osamu's your brother. that's within the six degrees.  
**s.kiyoomi:** it's honestly not that hard to believe they'd cross paths, atsumu 

**ahhtsumu:** yeah but in nagoya of all places?? and they're holding hands????? akagi said it looked like they were on a date! 

**hootymchoot:** huh. akaashi never really mentioned anything about it   
**hootymchoot:** ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？

**ahhtsumu:** im telling u something is going on!!! 

**shugioh:** okay well let's break it down. why was your brother in nagoya? 

**ahhtsumu:** he's thinking about branching out onigiri miya 

**hootymchoot:** omg omg there needs to be like twelve more locations his food is so good 

**sunshineboyo:** the tuna and negi onigiri!! 

**shugioh:** i really like the umeboshi with the dashi-steamed rice 

**hootymchoot:** im so hungry 

**inununaki:** bokuto, do you know why akaashi was in nagoya? 

**hootymchoot:** he was there for a conference or a meeting or smth. some editing thing! 

**inununaki:** there ya go. so they just happened to meet up 

**ahhtsumu:** okay but they're holding hands!!!

**s.kiyoomi:** it also looks like they're running into a train car. so maybe they were rushing 

**ahhtsumu:**...  
**ahhtsumu:** i guess 

**shugioh:** you dont sound convinced 

**s.kiyoomi:** when is he ever convinced 

**ahhtsumu:**....okay samu denied it but i really REALLY think there's something else going on 

**inununaki:** ooookay even if there is what are you so worried about? akaashi seems like a nice guy 

**hootymchoot:** yeah!! akaashi is amazing! he's the best! 

**sunshineboyo:** akaashi-san!!! 

**ahhtsumu:** i know that. i'm not saying he's a bad guy  
**ahhtsumu:** im just wondering why samu isnt telling me anything 

**shugioh:** ah 

**hootymchoot:** aw, tsumtsum 

**inununaki:** how sappy 

**ahhtsumu:** shut up 

**s.kiyoomi:** maybe there isn't even a thing yet. or maybe they're still figuring it out. he might need time to prepare himself to even say it to you  
**s.kiyoomi:** if it's important then he'll say something. just give him time 

**shugioh:** well said 

**ahhtsumu:** yeah that's true 

**s.kiyoomi:** i'm sure it'll work out 

**ahhtsumu:** sigh  
**ahhtsumu:** you're right. i mean i won't know until i hear it from samu  
**ahhtsumu:** thanks babe ❤️ 

**s.kiyoomi:** mmhm

**inununaki:** barf 

**sunshineboyo:** that's so cute

**hootymchoot:** tsumtsum if you're worried ill ask akaashi for info!! im curious too 

**ahhtsumu:** nah if there is something- AND THERE IS- i dont wanna intrude and make things awkward between them 

**hootymchoot:** ah, that makes sense 

**inununaki:** who would've thought atsumu's a brocon 

**ahhtsumu:** omygod ew shut up 

**inununaki:** hahahah 

**s.kiyoomi:** you are though 

**ahhtsumu:** omi!!! 

**shugioh:** i think it's sweet 

**ahhtsumu:** ughhhh 

**inununaki:** okay all this sappy talk is draining me. let's go eat 

**hootymchoot:** finally!!!! and we can plan what to do with myaa-sam and akaashi!! 

**sunshineboyo:** oh that sounds fun! 

**ahhtsumu:** ohmygod

**shugioh:** okay let's meet in ten minutes? and sakusa you have to come. this is team bonding time 

**hootymchoot:** prime time bonding time! 

**sunshineboyo:** the best ship is friendship!!! 

**s.kiyoomi:** im gonna throw up 

**inununaki:** lmao drama queen 

_s.kiyoomi has logged off_

**shugioh:** atsumu, make sure to bring sakusa along! 

**ahhtsumu:** kaay 

_shugioh has logged off_  
_mchootyhoot has logged off_  
_sunshineboyo has logged off_

**inununaki:** don't be late lmao. you guys can suck face later 

**ahhtsumu:** fuck off   
**ahhtsumu:** we'll be there 

_inununaki has logged off_  
_ahhtsumu has logged off_

\-- 

**inununaki:** you guys are fucking gross   
**inununaki:** IT'S BEEN THIRTY MINUTES DONT THINK WE DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH SAKUSA   
**inununaki** if shoyo dies from starvation, it's on your hands. YOUR. HANDS. 

**ahhtsumu:** for fuck's sake we're coming 

**inununaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) that's what he said 

**ahhtsumu:** who's gross now, ya perv 

**inununaki:** pea brain 

**ahhtsumu:** 🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕

**Author's Note:**

> not much osaaka in this first chapter i know 😅 but there will be more to come! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
